


对话

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 内战期间的某间油吧里救护车和死锁聊了几句，后日谈是缔结伴侣仪式的他们。





	对话

前线战事正酣，这间油吧能在纷飞的战火中幸存本已是接近奇迹的事。城市的断壁残垣间鲜有人影，留下常驻的仅是极少数后勤人员。现在这里还是一片无主之地，人口构成复杂，无党派人士、汽车人、霸天虎出于各自的利益需求时不时会爆发冲突，断断续续的交火给周边局势增添了一笔动荡不安的色彩。

 

生存之道，哼。死锁用脚尖踢开跟前碍眼的瓦砾，油吧之所以能在这其中苟延残喘的原因，无非是有一方在背后暗中支持那鬼地方的运作罢了。至于那到底是敌是友他根本不在乎——如今名为死锁的霸天虎的生存之道，就是在这个极寒的雪夜冒着机油凝固的风险去到位于他二点钟方向的油吧，完成最平常不过的接头工作。无非是交换文书、情报，传递资料之类的杂务而已，用不着哪怕一梭子弹！他不忿地往周围瞟了一眼，确认没人跟着后甩掉手上结出的簇状白霜，推开油吧的门走了进去。

 

这油吧面积并不大，设施倒挺齐全。狭小的大厅里井然有序地摆放着高台，卡座和散台，并且超出死锁意料的是有近三分之二的位置都坐满了人。这些人与他一样，无一例外地在胸口喷涂了遮蔽性涂料窃窃私语着，俨然一个小型的情报中转站。音频接收器里传来与战场上死亡气氛格格不入的乐曲；雪堆里的死尸怕还没凉透，这儿的人喝得倒是起劲。死锁觉得这颇为滑稽，赤红的光镜扫过那些由于他推开了门而终止谈话的客人，带着被称作是暴戾的神色。

 

即便屋里开着暖气他还是感到冻得慌，严寒快让他的制热系统失效了。死锁走到吧台前，抽出配枪啪地往桌面上一拍。“有烈性酒吗？”

 

在酒保惊惶的目光中，年轻人不耐烦地示意他直接把酒瓶拿给他。他熟练地把瓶盖咬开，衔住变形了的盖子，从牙齿的缝隙间咕咚咕咚往肚子里灌酒。

 

灌着灌着，他感觉到一束目光定格在了自己身上。起先他并没有太在意，直到高纯恢复了他冻到发麻的躯干他才想到自己来这里是有任务在身。于是他顺着这束目光往远处望去，看到了站起身向他点头的，甚至是带着微笑的，眼神里却传递着与那纯粹微笑不同的复杂意味的……

 

他来这儿干嘛？

 

死锁眨了下眼睛，差点没把瓶盖吞下去。他吐掉酒瓶盖子，抄起枪往那个座位走过去；油吧里的音乐好像没那么令人讨厌了。

 

在酒保看来这位暴躁的顾客仿佛要把那位医生打成筛子——事实上，那样的外表下他是如此惴惴不安。

 

 

“真没想到汽车人的首席医疗官居然通敌。”死锁毫不客气地坐到医生对面，咚的一声把酒瓶立在面前。“要是被人看到你和一个霸天虎交换情报……那救护车，你的脑袋可就没了。”他刻意强调了“霸天虎”这个词，仿佛于无形之中筑起了一道密不透风的壁垒，执拗地想要把桌子那边的人挡在墙外。

 

救护车迅速往旁边瞥了一眼。“你误会了。在截获那条消息之后，我把情报上提到的见面时间提早了一个钟头。”他选择性无视了死锁逐渐尴尬的表情，把随身携带的数据板推到年轻人面前。“如今谁还会用货真价实的塞博坦公民身份编码作为内线的通讯频道？如果不是偶然间看到了你的编码，我也不会过来。”

 

这小子选择成为了一个霸天虎。还有比这更糟的事儿吗？救护车透过厚厚的酒瓶费解地端详着面前的年轻人：即便是隔了朦胧的玻璃，那人的光镜仍然红得刺眼。死锁，连名字也是……大夫不被任何人察觉地叹了口气。说实在的，他不是无法理解政治理念的差异。无论是谁，想在硝烟弥漫的战场上前行的确得怀揣些东西。当涉及到阵营的选择，他们也只能“非此即彼”：这孩子决定在霸天虎里发光发热总不会是不得已而为之，势必有他自己的考量。他心里早就明白仅仅一个小时自己没可能给现状带来实质性的改观，他早知道的。而且更极端的情况同样存在：他有可能会挨上几梭枪子。

 

但恐怕救护车还没搞清楚的是隐藏在他自认为名正言顺理由后的真正私心。

 

死锁可没医生想得那么多，他只是极力地想跳过刚才那个显得自己很蠢的话题。“你知道不？你的人头在我们这儿可值钱了。” 他挂出不知从什么时候开始变得极为擅长的嗤笑。“悬赏你的钱足够我在铁堡买一套房，过上无忧无虑的日子。”

“所以我就成了行走的赏金？”救护车笑了笑，指指桌上的枪，“你连保险都没开呢。”

 

死锁唰唰两下拉栓上膛，兴致盎然地看着准星在大夫脸上晃来晃去。看到救护车骤然紧绷地往后靠了靠，他都要笑出来了。“难说。我现在不上膛难道在这里跟你说屁话？别傻了，救护车。各奉其主而已，别说得自己跟个圣人似的。”

 

“好，好。咱们不谈政治，好吗？就几句话，我说完就走。”医生恳切地举起双手，“到时候你也可以选择，呃，铁堡买房？”红色的准星往下移了一点，在他火种舱的位置静止不动。

 

场面话。死锁伸出另一只手去够瓶子，灌了口酒：“有话快说。”

 

“我很高兴你没继续用电路增幅剂了——你很守约。”医生用一种探寻的目光审视着他。也许他希望在年轻人眼中发现哪怕半点……他总觉得自己在那双眼睛里看到了其他事物，仿佛是年轻人刚被修好的时候，从充电板上坐起时那一抹茫然孱弱的神色在死锁的光镜里转瞬即逝，又被紧随其来的伪饰意味浓厚的愤慨掩埋。

 

无论你想找到什么反应，我这儿通通没有！死锁恼羞成怒地把枪管抵到大夫胸口，在冰冷的金属碰撞声中提高了声音。“谨遵医嘱，懂吗？是不是需要一发子弹让你明白我已经跟那时候不一样了？”

 

他知道，只要轻轻按下扳机那个恼人的声音立马就会消失不见，随着他所有的过去一起如过眼云烟被风吹散般无影无踪。

 

但他只是想让眼前的人快些滚蛋。直觉告诉他假如这个医生再多说一点，他真不知道怎么应付自己乱成一团的中央处理器。关于选择，崇高的虚无感，动荡的政局，拯救后的报恩，一切深深冷寂在他内心里的东西因为这句普通的言语开始复苏，徘徊在他的脑海，扎实地盘踞于他的胸口，像一块通红的烙铁烧穿他的心脏，令他寸步难行。

 

不是现在，也许不是现在，但说不定会有你希望的那一天的，救护车。那时候我们都活着，没有酷寒的冰雪也没有走火的枪支，更没有死去的人。他默默在枪口施加力气，抬了抬下巴示意医生站起身。

 

“带上你的怜悯跟我说再见吧，医疗官。我们将不会再见面。”说完这些他闭上嘴，疲倦般地指了指门的方向。屋外的积雪柔和地反射新月的微光，浸润他紧抿的唇角。

 

救护车看着他，仿佛想说什么但还是没说出口。最终他只是默认了死锁前后矛盾的话语，深深地看了一眼站在桌边的年轻人，似乎要把如今他的模样尽数镌刻进自己的记忆模块。这次对话不出乎医生意料地谈崩了——可是在收集数据的时候他陡然明白，自己在雪夜里踩死油门，烧红引擎赶到这个危机四伏的区域，说不定仅仅是想确认那孩子的状态。

 

而此，即为褪去阵营派别外衣、剔除各类华丽借口的，隐匿在救护车深层意识中最纯粹的本意。

 

死锁举着枪，看到油吧的门由于医生的离开晃出一个越来越小的扇形。随着那个人的离去，再这么握住枪也没了意义；他轻叹出一口气，把佩枪扔到桌面上。酒瓶差不多已经空了。头顶上的暖气徐徐吹着，但是他仍感到寒意止不住地向自己袭来。微醺中，他在眼前摊开手掌，翻来覆去地看了一会儿；影影绰绰的光镜前，掌心里好像有宛如结晶般冰凉的液体蜿蜒而下。

 

 

后日谈：

 

那个缔结伴侣仪式之后的派对可以算作是人生中仅有的狂欢，对他们彼此来说都是如此。从晴朗无风的午后一直到斜阳投下疏影，再到璀璨的繁星相缀于漆黑的夜空之间，救护车和漂移在朋友们的怂恿下喝了一杯又一杯。换作在平时，大夫肯定是第一个站出来反对这种毫无节制的饮酒方式的，但那天他实在不想让自己的职业素养跟真切拥有某人的乐趣唱反调。他十分刻意地给自己，还有他的火种伴侣灌进最烈性的酒，仿佛借着喝醉的由头他说出的一切过于露骨的情话，做出的所有放纵的行为都可以在之后被理解，被原谅，被一笔勾销。

 

以上所说的并无言过其实之处；事实就是这样被摆在大家眼前。救护车记不清自己在那天究竟拉着臭小子的手吻了几次，也说不准在朋友们的起哄声中自己多少回头脑一热，当众去搂漂移的腰做些过分亲密的举动。

 

一开始剑士是被这样的火种伴侣吓了一大跳的——随着眼前高纯的空瓶子一个一个增多，渐渐的他就被灌迷糊了，只知道被医生拉着走，蹩脚地回吻他。表面上看起来两个人都醉得不浅，实际上真正醉到快没意识的只有漂移一人。年轻的剑士向来不擅长以多余的心思去揣摩别人的本意，这会让他在大多数时候显得格外纯粹，但同时这样的特质也使得他与发现真相后的感动基本上无缘；在这里他的医生用了点小手段，对他脑袋里的燃油芯片做了些无害的改动，目的当然是让这孩子尽早进入当前多少有些可怜的状态——朋友们看到他这副样子，再想给他灌点什么也无从灌起了，漂移才得以略微少喝点儿。

 

就这样派对开到了后半夜。即使救护车的燃油芯片性能再好，到了最后也照样向他提出抗议，警告他体内的高纯已经过量了。他的中央处理器苟延残喘地分出部分空间，帮助他送走来宾，联系中介，扶起瘫在地上的剑士，歪歪扭扭地回家。他真的很爱这个词的发音。

 

“不管这之后会发生什么，漂移。”医生把漂移拖到沙发旁，脱力似的坐到他身边，“请记住我是喝多了。”

 

这句话是他那天和伴侣单独相处时最后一句逻辑清晰的发言了。或许是银白色的月光之故，或许是喝多了的剑士好看得像一首诗，也有可能是救护车单方面的希望酒劲能再大一些，好让他有借口做些事情。这些事并不算太难，只不过滋味比任何高度酒都辣就是了——大夫把漂移的脸向自己的方向掰过来，胡乱地吻了一会儿。唇齿相接中，剑士听到了火种伴侣含糊的自言自语。

 

“你这个，唉，”接吻的间隙救护车握着他的肩膀，显示出困扰的样子。漂移让他彻底丢了逻辑模块，他现在是完全的喝醉了。“听到了没，要不要我再重复一遍？你是——”他到底说了什么，漂移忘得很彻底；剑士仅仅记得那晚湿漉漉的，黏糊糊的，室内温度非常高，仿佛要燃尽他的装甲。虽然两个人都因为派对上的狂欢而略显疲累，但他们选择有一搭没一搭地继续下去，握紧双手体验些新的东西，直到黎明才入睡。

 

漂移（Drift），漂移……下线前医生念叨着他的名字，目光放空凝望窗外的景色。我觉着漂移（Drift）不错，而不是渐行渐远（Drift away），这里面的寓意可不大好，尽是沮丧和悲伤。他继续漫无边际地瞎扯道，这类破事是不会发生的，我保证。渐渐大夫的声音轻了下去，他太累了。

 

晨风轻柔地从窗外探身进来，吹拂早已熟睡着的年轻人的侧脸。救护车偏过头欣赏了一会儿金色微光里的伴侣，觉得今日的破晓真是格外动人。


End file.
